A Night to Not Remember
by vonniebeth
Summary: Gabe goes camping with Henry and Natalie. Written out of boredom. Please read and review, and don't write anything mean please.


**okay, I was getting ready to go to bed, but this idea smacked into my brain. So I'm running on chocolate milk and insomnia. Yes, I did sort of base this off of the SpongeBob camping episode, but it's a bit more maturer than what would be on SpongeBob (meaning language and Gabe's campfire song). I probably won't be publishing tomorrow night cuz the computer is in the living room and "Santa" is supposed to be coming and then have to serve mass (I don't mean to offend those that don't celebrate Christmas) Please review**

Gabe was walking to his bedroom when he saw Natalie packing a bag. He found this to be odd, considering the sun was setting. "What are you doing?" he wanted to know.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dumbass?" Natalie responded without looking at him. "I'm packing."

"Why? Did you get into Princeton a few years early?"

"No. Me and Henry are going camping."

"Okay."

"Do you wanna come, Gabe?"

"No I don't. Excuse me." Gabe went into his bedroom, shut the door and grinned. "Yes! No annoying Henry tonight! Wouldn't it be awesome if he got lost… and Natalie got lost with him?" Gabe tried to imagine Henry and Natalie getting lost, but got interrupted when he heard loud pounding outside. He looked out his window and saw Henry and Natalie setting up a tent. "What are you doing?" Gabe yelled.

Henry looked at Gabe through the window. "Hi Gabe!" Henry shouted. "We're setting up a tent. Wanna help?"

"No. I thought you were gonna be going into the woods… in Montana."

"Why? We can just be camping here in the backyard… YOUR backyard."

"Whatever."

"Okay. Have fun inside."

"Thank you." Gabe turned away from the window, only to turn around again 3 seconds later. "What do you mean 'have fun inside'?"

"You know, have fun inside. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. I thought maybe you were trying to get me to come camping with you… cuz I won't. I don't care what you say."

Henry looked blank. "Um, okay?"

"Good."

"Have fun inside."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll come camping with you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna enjoy it."

Gabe left the window and Henry grinned. "You hear that, Nat? Gabe is coming camping with us."

"Yeah, I know!" Natalie said, pretending to be excited.

"Aw, come on. Isn't it exciting?"

"For you, I guess."

"Ah, it's that sibling thing. Gotcha. Well, what's wrong with Gabe coming with us?"

"Nothing. Really."

"Alright."

At that moment, Gabe walked through the back door, carrying absolutely nothing. "So, let's get this over with," Gabe said.

"Didn't you bring anything?" Natalie asked.

"Why should I? We're in our backyard. If I need anything, I can just go inside."

"That takes the fun out of it though, fun-sucker."

"Okay, if this will make you shut up, I'll go get some things."

"Go get 'em, tiger!"

About 10 minutes later, everything was settled and Henry had a fire made. "So, what are we gonna do now?" Gabe said as he secretly imagined Henry falling face-first into the fire.

"We could roast some weenies," Henry suggested. Natalie cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, Nat's vegetarian. How about marshmallows? Let's toast marshmallows."

Gabe stared as Henry and Natalie found sticks, put marshmallows on them and held them over the fire, until Natalie's caught on fire. "Henry, blow it out for me!" Natalie shrieked.

"It's okay, Nat. I got this." Henry blew the flame out, but the marshmallow flew from Natalie's stick to Gabe's face. "Oops. Here, let's do this again… I wonder if this fire works for pot…"

"Don't you dare!" Gabe muttered, looking completely pissed.

"How about a song to lift up our spirits?" Henry pretended he was strumming a guitar. "I call this one the Campfire Song Song." He took a deep breath and sang, "Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along."

"Bum. Bum. Bum," Natalie muttered.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. Natalie!"

"Song! C-A-M-P-F-…"

"Gabe!" Gabe glared at Henry like he was crazy. "Good! It'll help! It'll help if you just sing along!" Natalie threw her shoe at Henry. "OH YEAH!" Henry sighed. "There. Didn't that just lift your spirit, Gabe?"

"NO!" Gabe said. "THIS lifts up your spirits." He dug his iPod out of his pocket, turned the volume up as much as he could and hit play. "Black dress with the tights underneath. I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east. T-T-Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. You tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Natalie shouted, about to throw her other shoe at Gabe. "Is that meant to offend me?"

"Um… no?"

"I say we go to sleep," Henry said.

"But Henry, what about bears?" Natalie said.

"I'm here to protect you my love."

Natalie grinned and Gabe rolled his eyes. "Bears?" he shouted. "Nat, this is our backyard… ONCE AGAIN! Why the hell would there be bears?"

"Cuz there's one behind you!" Henry shouted as he and Natalie ran inside their tent. "Night!"

"That's not funny, Henry! There is no…" Gabe heard the scowling of a bear. "Oh god! Henry let me in!"

"I can't. I'm sleeping."

"HENRY!" Gabe looked at the bear and sighed. "I will never go camping with them again… if I survive this bear attack."


End file.
